


Your Little Spies

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Ducky is suspicious.





	Your Little Spies

**Author's Note:**

> For nakeisha. From the Alphabet Meme. This is an old fic I updated. Beta-ed by adafrog and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: 076. Who? for and E: Excitement

Abby looked left and right before sneaking into the morgue. She began rummaging through some of Ducky’s papers on his desk.

“Abigail? What are you doing?” asked Ducky from behind her.

Abby jumped, and the papers she was holding flew into the air. “Ducky! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry Abigail. What were you doing?”

“Nothing!” she exclaimed. “Just…nothing.” She bent down and gathered up all the papers. She placed them back on the desk and backed out of the morgue. “I’ll see you later Duck man.”

Ducky shook his head as he watched Abby leave. “Children.”

**********

Gibbs cornered Abby down in her lab some time later. “Well?”

Abby shook her head. “He found me digging through his things. I think he was suspicious. You better get someone else. Not McGee though, he’ll talk.”

Gibbs sighed. “Who else is there?”

Abby grinned.

*********

Ziva and Tony walked into the morgue. They saw Ducky and Jimmy were working on a body.

“Is that ours?” asked Tony.

“Yes,” said Jimmy. “We just found the most interesting thing…” He trailed off as Ziva gave him a look. He cleared his throat and said, “I think I have to use the restroom, excuse me.”

Ducky looked perplexed as Jimmy left. “First Abigail and now Jimmy. I wonder what has come over these children.”

Ziva shrugged. “I have no clue. So, what did you find?”

As Ducky explained to Ziva, Tony walked over to his desk and went through the papers. He quickly found what he was looking for and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He nodded at Ziva. 

Ziva nodded back and thanked Ducky. “We must leave now, thank you for the information.”

“Thanks Duck!” Tony called out as he left with Ziva.

“But, you didn’t even hear me! And I haven’t finished!” Ducky yelled after them. He sighed. “Really, what is wrong with everyone today?”

********

Ducky walked into the main offices of NCIS and headed towards Gibbs’ desk.

“Jethro?” he asked.

“Yes, Duck?”

“What in hell’s name is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

Ducky sighed. “I hate when you do that. I _mean_ Abigail, Jimmy, Ziva, and Anthony have all been acting very strangely today.”

“I wonder why.”

Ducky glared at him. He knew that tone of voice. It was never anything good. “Oh, I’m sure you know very well.”

“We agreed Ducky. No parties for your birthday.”

Ducky sighed internally. If they were going to throw him a party, the least they could do is get him the kind of cake he wanted. “Yes, exactly. I don’t know what you’re up to, but I know that it had better not involve chocolate layer cake.”

“With no chocolate frosting?”

“Right,” Ducky grinned as he left.

*******

“DUCKY!” Abby yelled as she entered the morgue for the second time that day. “Are you here?”

“Yes, no need to shout,” he snapped.

Abby pouted.

“I am sorry, my dear. This paperwork is very frustrating.”

“Tell me about it. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” She grabbed Ducky’s arm and pulled him to the elevators.

“What is this all about?”

“You’ll see,” she beamed.

********

The elevator got to the main floor, which was dark and quiet. As Abby and Ducky stepped out, the lights came on and people yelled, “SURPRISE!”

Abby grinned at Ducky. “Aren’t you surprised?”

“Very much so,” he replied.

“Awesome,” Abby beamed. “Look, cake and presents.”

Ducky smiled at everyone that came up to him and wished him a happy birthday. Maybe birthdays weren’t as bad as he believed.

****

The party lasted for about two hours. As Ducky opened his gifts, he exclaimed over one in particular. It looked like a cigarette box and an old pen. If someone happened to be looking in the box, they would have also seen a yellow badge.

“How did you manage to get this?” he asked Gibbs.

“A secret agent. And Tony,” he said.

Tony beamed. “I couldn’t have done it without Ziva distracting you.”

Ducky chuckled. “It’s lovely. Thank you.”

People began to disperse and talk amongst themselves. Gibbs stepped into Ducky’s personal space and said, “The real present is for when we get home.” He kissed Ducky’s cheek.

Ducky smirked. “I can’t wait.”

Yes, birthdays were much better than he thought.


End file.
